The present invention relates generally to golf balls. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a golf ball made with windings containing a highly neutralized polymer.
Modern golf balls are known to be made from a variety of polymer materials. The material making up a golf ball may affect the golf ball's performance characteristics in several ways. For example, the selection of the material for use as a golf ball may affect the golf ball's coefficient of restitution, initial velocity off the tee, feel, durability over time, and other properties. Similarly, the construction of a golf ball may affect the golf ball's performance. Thus, it would be advantageous to make a golf ball having both a material and a construction selected to enhance the golf ball's performance characteristics.